Urgulate Empire
The''' Urgulates''' are a shaman empire who believe in the Source, which, according to them, encompasses everyone in the galaxy. The Urgulates come from the subtropical planet of Plutonia, which is located on the Melorsia star system. Their capital is the holy city of Urleg, which bears a significant cultural legacy to them. The Urgulates believe in a harmonical society, where people cooperate with each other for the benefit of all. They want to expand their empire to every reach of the galaxy, and to make allies with everyone, something that has been ingrained to the Urgulatian mind ever since they were seaborne critters. The Urgulates' diet consists of mainly fruits and vegetables and sometimes grass, leaves and seaweed. The Urgulates usually only attack when they're threatened, as they rather want to make allies than go to war. But when the Urgulates do go to war, they do it by charging towards the opponent and overpowering them with brute force. Their vehicles are typical glass cannons, meaning that they have huge firepower but low health and speed. The Urgulates have many allies, most of which comprise of the Liskians, creatures with similar roots in origin. Together they form the Melorsia Alliance, a loose federation with total control of their parts of the galaxy. Every five years the Alliance holds a Galactic Conference, a venue in which they discuss about their issues with each other and decide on acts of warfare against other empires. They may occasionally invite other empires to the meeting, if they wish to discuss with them about their problems. History Origins The Urgulate evolutionary history dates all the way back to 3 billion years ago, when a meteor carrying Urgah cells fell into the oceans of Plutonia in the Melorsia system. From there, the cells evolved until they rose to the land for the first time. For the next 750 million years, the Urgulate species evolved, first from a horned amoeba to a bipedal pig, then into quadruped hog, and finally into a bipedal warthog/bovine. Their hands used to be their first two feet they had as early creatures, and the horns on their elbows are a remnant of it. The horns were originally used for defence from predators, as they could be used to penetrate the rather soft skins of the beasts. The Urgulates rarely hunted species to extinction though, as that was reserved as only the most desperate measure to protect their species. The Urgulates ultimately learned how to make fire about 100,000 years before the present day and eventually conquered the globe by willfully manipulating the other tribes to fight and destroy each other by bribing them with food and musical numbers composed by the chieftain. The tactic was so successful that the Urgulate tribe never lost any tribe members due to violence with the other tribes. Urleg, the First City When the Urgulates were the only tribe remaining on their planet, their chieftain, Liinen, decided to settle in and built a palace for himself by using the materials found nearby their village. This palace began to be known as the Holy Hall, and it was the basis for the capital of the Urgulate nation, Urleg. Urleg began to expand its borders, spiraling around the Hall, until it reached about 30 kilometers in diameter. The twelve most influential members of the Urgulate tribe at that time began to be known as the Twelve Founders of Urleg, as they led the city together until disputes about ideology and direction for the future drove them apart. Some more scientific members of the Twelve didn't like Liinen's ideas of there being a universe-encompassing Source, which everything is a part of. There were also rising cults who didn't follow Liinen's adeistic ideals and followed monotheistic gods such as Umala, Ureaus and Ursus. This eventually led to the Great Schism, where the Twelve Founders split up and separated on their own ways, founding their own cities across Plutonia's continents. This event began the First Urlegian Era. The First Urlegian Era Coincidentally, the First Urlegian Era began at around 100,000 AI, and lasted around 2715 years. During that time, Urleg grew up in power, as it was the First City, and expanded its borders until reaching the boundaries of its continent. At that time, in 1000 1.UE., the Urlegians discovered how to fly using airships, and used them to reach the other two continents of Plutonia, which were named after the gods Uraeus and Ursus respectively. At that point tensions between different Plutonian religions grew to a tearing point, and war broke out between Urleg and Ursus. Umalians, who had abandoned their religion in favour of the Source, joined with the Urlegians in the conflict as a military nation. Using the technology invented by Umalian engineers, Urleg triumphed over Ursus and managed to form a peace treaty with it in 1500 1.UE The 215-year period of peace following it was known as the Frail Peace, as the theological tensions didn't heal during it. Numerous riots took place in Ursus and its capital Acedia, as it was occupied by Urleg at that time to make sure that it would not rise against Urleg anymore. The Unifying War In 1715 1.UE the nations of Uraeus and Ursus attacked Urleg with the help of Umala, which had turned against Urleg due to pressure from Uraeus and Ursus' sheer spy network. Uraeus had learned that Urlegian government was supporting some sort of mystical cult worshipping an alien called "Jay-deh", who had told Urleg how harness souls as a power source. Uraeus was against it, because in their religion harnessing soul energy is the work of the devil. In this case the devil was Urleg, and the antichrist was the alien. Whether the rumours and legends about this alien are true, shortly after the Urgulates confirmed the Source's existence in their mind, when they learned about the Metaphysical Realm from some source. When they discovered what would happen if a person's shadow was killed, they decided to never enter the place anymore and classified its existence from everyone. They instead started to use the Source to power up their Urguwalkers and boost its conversion rate. This greatly enhanced Urleg's power and influence, as they could convert people to their cause even faster. In response, Uraeus and Ursus decided to fortify their seaports and cities in case Urleg would ever attack them and siege their cities. Urleg eventually reclaimed its former borders and decided to assimilate Umalans to their nation because of their betrayal. Umala lost its government, but its military cities were not turned into religious cities. The Unifying War lasted for a thousand years, from 101,715 AI to 102,715 AI, as after having their seaports be conquered by Urleg, Uraeus and Ursus relied on guerilla tactics to ensure their continued existence. This didn't last them at the end of the war though, as the Urlegian government eventually learned how to forcefully convert the last resistors by melding their minds through their shadows via the Source. Using a prototype satellite, they shot a religious beam from orbit to the continents around the last cities and nearly converted the last of the resistance to their religion. There were still some remnants, but the traditional Urlegian military converted the last of them to the path of the Source. The Second Urlegian Era The Second Urlegian Era began in 102,715 AI, when the last remnants of the Uraeus and Ursus nations were wiped out by Urleg. Using the science and technologies of the conquered nations, Urleg, now the ruling house of Plutonia, launched their first Urgulateship into space. Using the Source and its energies, the Urgulateship could reach FTL speeds by warping into a dimension known as subspace. Using these "warp drives", the Urgulates could then reach other star systems in their vicinity within a year. Thus, in 102,716 AI, the Urgulates colonized their first exoplanets and met the Birdy Empire, hospitable traders who quickly formed a trade route and an alliance with the Urgulates. For the next 127 years, the Urgulates would explore the immediate space around them and make many allies such as the DivaBette, the Murglbrg, the Ashonas, the Kirgle, and the Rammo, the last two of which went to war with the Urgulates for a while due to theological disagreements about Spode and the Source. Despite that, in 128 2.UE/102,843 AI the Urgulates formed the Melorsia Alliance with their closest allies, and decided to host the first Galactic Conference in a planet known as New Domino. New Domino was a so-called "independent planet", which meant that it doesn't belong to any empire in the alliance. In this neutral space the Urgulates hoped that they could solve disputes "without any bias between sides", so for that reason they chose New Domino. It still hosts the Galactic Conference to this day every five years. Meeting the Argulates and the Grand Galactic Council For the next 500 years after the forming of Melorsia Alliance, the Urgulates continued to expand their sphere of influence throughout the base of the Plutonian wing until they met the first empires belonging to the Grand Galactic Council. Hearing for the first time about this new galactic government, the Urgulates led the Melorsia Alliance to join it and making New Domino one of its side councils. Under the governance of President Orgalen, the Alliance opened many new trade routes with the empires of that time, including some Lockmorgan planets. Some envoys were even sent to the garden world of Sixam, the capital of the Grand Galactic Council, but vast distances between it and Plutonia meant that nothing was heard of them since. In 103,343 AI the Urgulates made first contact with a rapidly-expanding empire called the Argulates. The Argulates were at first hospitable to the Urgulates, whom they considered formidable opponents, but diplomacy was soon cut off after major disagreements with political ideologies, which were the polar opposites for Argulates and Urgulates respectively. Urgulate-Argulate War Few years later, in 103,346 AI, contact was suddenly lost with Sixam as the Ea Empire attacked it from the Argentum Galaxy. The Urgulates blamed this loss of contact to the Argulates, provoking the latter to declare war towards the Urgulates for "this unacceptable slander". This began the Urgulate-Argulate War. The Urgulate-Argulate war was the first major interstellar war for the Urgulate Empire and its allies. At first the Argulatian forces from Polappea system blasted their way through Urgulate space, threatening Plutonia until the Urgulates successfully plead for help in the Galactic Conference of 635 2.UE (103,350 AI). The combined forces of the Melorsia Alliance overpowered the Argulatian fleets and forced them to flee back to Charonia, the Argulate homeplanet. In the Treaty of Charonia 636 2.UE, the Argulates surrendered their conquered territories back to the Urgulates and were forced to form a buffer zone of 5 parsecs from any Melorsian star system. This helped to keep relations calm, but they were soured a lot from the inferred harshness of the treaty. No wars between Melorsia and Argulates would rise again for a few centuries. The Long Calm Ironically, after the Urgulate-Argulate war things calmed down for the Melorsia Alliance, even while most of the galaxy was in chaos after Sixam's disappearance. For some time Melorsians would receive refugees from collapsing empires around their regions, but their flow eventually also fell, as the presence of a victorious and strong alliance helped to calm things down. This period would later be known as the Long Calm, and it lasted for 888 years, from 103,352 AI to 104,240 AI. The Religious Wars of the 1630's The Urgulate-Kirgle War The Long Calm ended when the Kirgle Empire suddenly attacked Plutonia after suffering a coup d'état under the hands of a zealous dictator, later known as Emperor Kreg. Kreg believed the Urgulates to be the ultimate enemy of Spode, and dangerous servants of "the False God". Urgulate forces quickly swept to Plutonia's aid, and annexed the Kirgle Empire to the Urgulate Empire. The Kirgle themselves scattered, some becoming residents of the Urgulate Empire and converting to Urlegianism, some fleeing from Melorsian space, and some being killed and executed. The Urgulate-Rammo War Some of the Alliance members were shocked by Urleg's swift actions for the Kirgle's betrayal and believed there had to been a peaceful solution out of it. Some even symphatized with the fallen Kirgle and their ideals, especially the Rammo. In 104,248 AI, two years after the Urgulate-Kirgle War ended, the Rammo declared war to the Melorsia Alliance after blaming the Urgulates for violating the rights of the Kirgle people. The Rammo were a bit further from Urgulate home territories than the Kirgle, so it took longer for the combatants to reach each other. Nevertheless, the Urgulate Empire overpowered the Rammo in ship strength and numbers alone, and destroyed the Rammo Empire. This time the Melorsia Alliance was much more acceptant of the Urgulates' actions, since the Rammo were the aggressor this time, and they had accepted that what had happened with the Kirgle could not be undone. Expanding to New Regions In 104,455 AI, about 100 years after the Religious Wars ended, the Urgulate empire was bursting out of its seams due to overpopulation and lack of expansion for centuries. Something had to be done, so the leading scientists and researchers of the Melorsia Alliance decided to research new types of warp-jump-technology. Their discoveries included new warp drives that could jump 10 parsecs at once from one system to another, meaning the Urgulates could expand faster to new regions of the galaxy. Using newly discovered routes that went around the Argulate Empire, the Urgulates could finally see what lied behind the Polappean Cluster in 104,499 AI. To their surprise, the area directly behind was empty, so it was left to be colonized by independent colony ships of the Urgulate Empire, all the while the leading explorer fleets pushed forward. In 104,535 AI, a breaking discovery was made when the Urgulates found an empire with similar-looking physiology as themselves: The Dwarflates. The Urgulates and Dwarflate quickly befriended each other due to their similar ideologies, and formed an alliance. A little bit later, the Urgulates discovered the Briminen Triumvirate, the alliance that the Dwarflates were part of before. With a couple of negotiations and the charisma of the Urgulate diplomats, the members of the Briminen Triumvirate decided to join the Melorsia Alliance together, disbanding the Triumvirate at the same time. Meeting the Fraganlos 'The Warp War' 'Expanding to Uranian and Terran arms' 'Discovering Earth' 'The first Captains' Academy' 'Meeting the Grox' 'Urgus's Core Expedition' 'Melorsia-Grox War' 'Isolation' 'Urgulate-Dipsye War' 'The Collision Protocol of Minen-4' 'The Present Day' 'Establishing New Connections' 'Role in the Antheran-Anthrantus War and the threat of Duckylions' 'Rise of the Golden Guild' 'The Melorsia-Cordredium crisis' 'Future' Politics Form of government Political parties Military Foreign relations Economy Resources Energy Transportation Public policy Science and technology Taxes Economic connections and relations Demographics Species Urgulates Sub-species Minorities Culture Forms of entertainment Language Religions Holidays Cuisine Fashion Sports Major adventures and series Category:Empires Category:Melorsia Alliance Category:Urgulates